


Made sense eventually

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [9]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Obliviousness, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Some friendship (and possibly more) blossoms when Maxi joins the Victorian squad.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell
Series: Cricverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	Made sense eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Mid 2009 - February 2010

Aaron was 23 when Glenn first started training with the Victorian squad. At 21, Glenn was very friendly, trying his best to fit in and make a good impression. The Victorian team was top heavy with a lot of mature players, so the younger blokes tended to stick together - Aaron and Peter Siddle were close, and Jimmy Pattinson, although he was a bit younger, was in his second year with the Vics as well. 

Aaron was introduced to Glenn one chilly Tuesday morning. Aaron offered his hand for a handshake, and Glenn opened his arms for a hug, and Aaron ended up poking Glenn in the sternum with his fingertips. They were both mortified - Aaron cringed, rapidly apologising, and Glenn hid his face in his hands, apologising too. 

Sidds had seen the uncomfortable moment unfold from across the change room, and he didn’t let Aaron forget about it. (For over a decade.)

Aaron didn’t usually get embarrassed - he had a pretty thick skin - but something about that encounter rattled him, and he was a bit shy around Glenn for the first couple of training sessions. 

One particular training, a couple of weeks after the Handshake Horror, was especially gruelling. Apparently the squad’s fitness testing results weren’t fantastic across the board, and they were put through a strength and conditioning session so tough that several blokes threw up with the exertion. Unfortunately, Aaron was one of them. He wasn’t exactly born to be an endurance athlete.

Aaron was sitting in his locker after the session, wondering whether he’d be in less pain if he were sitting in a bonfire, when Glenn came and sat down beside him. 

“You alright, Aaron?” Glenn asked, in such a caring tone that Aaron momentarily forgot about the burning pain in his lungs and muscles. 

Aaron grimaced. “Never been in this much pain,” he admitted. 

Glenn nodded with understanding. “Agreed. That was hell. Is this a normal thing for the Vic squad? If it is, I might try to make a late career change,” he joked. 

Aaron laughed at the last part. “It’s not normally this intense, no,” he replied. “What kind of career change?” Aaron asked, intrigued. 

Glenn shrugged. “I’d love to play footy but the training would be even worse than this, I reckon,” he mused. “Maybe sports media, if you can’t do, commentate... or something,” Glenn screwed up his face, mixing up what he was trying to say. 

Aaron chuckled, but instantly regretted it when his lungs burnt with the effort. He grimaced, trying to get some words out. “You like footy?”

Glenn looked at him as if he had asked if he breathed air. “I’m from Melbourne. Is that even a question?”

Aaron grinned, at that. “What team?”

“Saints,” Glenn replied. 

Aaron pretended to gag, and Glenn playfully shoved him. 

“Why, who do you go for?” Glenn asked. 

“Geelong,” Aaron replied. 

Glenn couldn’t hide his smirk. “How did last year’s grand final go for you?”

Aaron pouted, crossing his arms. “We won the premiership the year before. Better than your lot,” he teased. 

Glenn shrugged. “Maybe it’ll be both of our teams in the grand final this year,” he suggested. 

They debated football for a while, before Glenn declared he was starving.

“Honestly, I’m probably gonna get Macca’s on the way home, do you want to come?” Aaron suggested. He had no idea why, but his heart was racing once the words were out of his mouth.

Glenn looked surprised at the invite. “Really? Sure, I’d love to,” he agreed warmly.

***  
That was where their tradition began - they often hung out after training or on the weekends, eating things that definitely weren’t in their nutritionist’s meal plan, and talking rubbish. Their friendship blossomed that first preseason - as it turned out, Glenn had been right about both of their footy teams making the grand final that year, and Aaron’s Cats were victorious, which he liked to give Glenn shit about, frequently.

When the games rolled around, though, Glenn was overlooked at selection match after match. Spring turned into summer, and Glenn was uncapped as Aaron played most matches. 

The state T20 competition began after Christmas, and Glenn was presented with his cap in Victoria’s second match, though neither he nor Aaron ended up getting a bat as the top order took care of the win.

The following match, the boys actually got to bat together, but it was a doomed innings - SA scored 202 runs, and the Vics crumbled to 111 all out after just 14 overs. Aaron made 48 from 38 and Glenn made 10 from 7, but it was a miserable outing for the team overall.

Glenn was dropped for the next match, which was another disappointing loss, this time to WA. He wasn’t recalled for the match after, at home against Tassie, but Aaron was shifted up the order to open - where he personally felt most comfortable - and he made a solid 58 from 39, contributing to a 147-run partnership with Brad Hodge, and helping the Vics to a win. 

Glenn joined Aaron after the match, sitting beside him in his locker, putting a hand on Aaron’s knee. “You were awesome today, Finchy,” Glenn grinned. 

Aaron’s heart warmed at the first use of the nickname. Were they on nickname and friendly touching terms? Aaron didn’t know why the thought made him feel so… warm.

“Thanks, Maxi,” Aaron tried experimentally. Glenn seemed to take it in his stride, so Aaron decided the nickname would stick. 

And then Glenn said something Aaron had never expected. “That Tim Paine’s easy on the eyes, isn’t he? Do you know how old he is?”

Aaron’s mouth went dry - there was a lot to unpack in that sentence. Had Maxi just admitted he was interested in guys? The Tasmanian opener had made 61 from 32, and it had been a very impressive performance.

“Twenty five, I think,” Aaron replied, heart racing, then added, “far too old for a young man like you.” Aaron didn’t know where his snappy comment had come from, and he felt slightly apologetic until Maxi threw his head back, laughing warmly.

“Nah, not for me, he’s a bit of a pretty boy. I prefer the more rugged sort of look, like you, I guess,” Maxi shrugged, and Aaron forgot how to breathe.

“Was that a compliment?” Aaron asked playfully, trying to cover his shock and his racing heart.

Maxi shrugged, and the coaching staff called them all in for a review, forcing an end to their conversation. 

***  
In the end, the Vics made the T20 final. Glenn didn’t make the team, but Victoria were successful - Aaron made 47 from 34 opening, and SA couldn’t chase down the total Victoria set. 

The One Day Cup resumed after the T20 tournament was complete. Aaron played every match, and Glenn was finally presented his One Day cap the morning of the final.

The match was at the MCG, and as they warmed up on the field, Aaron could tell Glenn was nervous. He decided to stretch right beside him and try to lighten his friend’s mood. 

“Look, it’s your boyfriend,” Aaron teased, pointing across the field to Tim Paine. Tim was looking as perfect and carefree as ever, laughing with George Bailey and Jimmy Faulkner.

A delightful blush rose on Maxi’s cheeks, and he ducked his head. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Maxi protested weakly.

“No? Oh, that’s right, he’s not rugged enough for you, I remember now,” Aaron teased.

Maxi groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “You’re so mean to me,” he protested.

Aaron felt a bit bad, at that. “It comes from a place of love, Maxi,” he said, before he could think about it. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Aaron held his breath, bracing for impact.

Thankfully, Glenn took it in his stride. “Love? At least take me out for dinner, first,” Maxi teased. 

Aaron laughed, relieved that he hadn’t creeped Maxi out. They were joking around, right? “Win this match for us and I’ll take you out wherever you like,” he replied. He told himself he was playing along.

Maxi grinned, at that, and they were called inside for a final team brief before the match. 

***  
As it happened, Tim made a century, guiding Tasmania to a total of 304. Victoria fell over 100 runs short during their chase - Aaron made 28, and Glenn was dismissed on 9. 

It was a disappointing end to Victoria’s white-ball season, and Glenn wasn’t in the red-ball frame yet, so it was the end of his season, too.

After a short debrief, one of the older boys procured an esky from the back room, so that they could all share a beer in commiseration. 

As had become tradition for the two of them, Glenn sat beside Aaron in his locker, holding up his bottle to clink it against Aaron’s in cheers. 

“Congratulations on your debut, sorry we couldn’t get the win for you,” Aaron said gently. He was genuinely disappointed for Maxi - it would have been so special if he debuted in a winning final.

Glenn smiled softly. “Thanks, Aaron, that’s really sweet. Hopefully it’s our first one-dayer of many, together,” he mused. 

“Definitely,” Aaron agreed. “Maybe one day we’ll be in the national team together,” he suggested.

Maxi scoffed, as if Aaron had said they were going to win the lottery. “I can barely get a game for Victoria,” he pointed out. “That sounds like a pipe dream.”

Aaron shrugged, a bit hurt on Maxi’s behalf. “Why do we play if it’s not for big dreams like that?”

Glenn considered this, picking at the label of his beer bottle with a blunt fingernail. “That’s true. But if you dream too big, you’re destined to let yourself down in the end. That’s why I try not to look too far ahead,” he reasoned.

Aaron took a sip of his beer, deep in thought. “I guess you’re right. But I see big things in your future, Maxi. Believe me,” he said gently, squeezing Maxi’s thigh.

***  
They both got dragged into conversations with some older teammates, after that, and it wasn’t until much later in the evening that they were sitting together again. They had both had several beers, over the course of the evening, and Glenn’s brand new cap was sitting on his head at an angle. 

Aaron was pleasantly tipsy, the beer relaxing him enough to let him appreciate the feeling of Glenn’s thigh pasted up against his as Glenn sprawled lazily against his side. Aaron reached to straighten Maxi’s cap without thinking.

“Having a good night, Finchy?” Maxi asked, smiling warmly.

Aaron smiled. “Despite the result, yeah, I am,” he replied. “It’s always nice to unwind with the lads.”

Glenn seemed to consider that. “Unwind,” he repeated, as if trying the word out on his tongue. “That sounds… oddly sexual,” he chuckled.

Aaron laughed, surprised at the direction of the conversation. “That’s not what I meant,” he clarified.

Glenn shrugged. He was quiet for a few moments, before thinking of something. “Hey, since we lost, you don’t have to take me out on a date any more,” he announced, his expression unreadable.

Aaron’s heart sank before he could question his own reaction. “Hey, I’m no fair weather fan. I’ll take you out win, loss, or draw,” Aaron claimed, unsure if they were playing around or genuinely flirting. 

He didn’t know what Maxi thought they were doing. He didn’t even know what he thought they were doing. Had he just asked Glenn out?

“Did you just ask me out?” Glenn asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I… I think I did,” Aaron replied, confused, scratching the stubble on his chin. 

“Are you taking the piss?” Glenn asked.

Aaron didn’t know how to reply. Had Glenn been taking the piss? 

“Are you?” Aaron countered, confused. 

Maxi looked just as lost as him, and Aaron rubbed his eyes, frustrated with himself. 

“Aaron… don’t take this the wrong way… but you confuse me,” Glenn admitted, scratching his jaw.

Aaron met his eyes. “You confuse me, too, Maxi,” he replied. “Not necessarily in a bad way,” he added, when Glenn’s face fell.

Glenn seemed relieved, at the last part. “Okay,” he said quietly, filling the blank in the conversation.

Aaron had no idea what was going on. His heart was racing, he didn’t know why he felt the way he did, and Maxi was right there, looking at his lips… wait, why was Maxi looking at his lips? Why did that make Aaron’s heart race?

“Maxi,” Aaron said quietly, the name sounding like a prayer as it fell from his lips.

“Mm?” Maxi replied, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Was that a nervous thing?

Aaron could have blamed the beer for what he said next. “Would you take it the wrong way if I kissed you?”

Aaron didn’t even know what ‘the wrong way’ meant. All he knew was that his heart warmed when Maxi smiled softly, shaking his head in response to the dumb question, leaning in closer.

Aaron put a hand on Glenn’s jaw, leaning in and pressing their lips together gently, for just a moment. It was very sweet and reserved, Glenn kissing back just as shyly. Once they separated, they were both blushing profusely, Aaron’s eyes scanning the room to make sure all of their teammates were caught up in their own shenanigans to care about what they had just done.

What the hell had they just done?

Glenn put a gentle hand on Aaron’s knee. “Don’t worry, nobody was looking,” Glenn assured. 

Aaron was lost for words, so Glenn spoke again after a few moments. “I didn’t know you liked guys, Finchy,” he said, so gently that Aaron had to strain to hear him over the music one of the older boys was pumping through the speakers.

“Neither did I,” Aaron replied, still lost. “Told you you confused me,” he added with a bit of a chuckle.

Glenn grinned, at that, leaning in for one more very soft kiss. 

Aaron put an arm around Glenn, after that, and they chatted softly until the their teammates decided to call it a night. 

Maxi stood up to collect his belongings, squeezing Aaron’s thigh as he did. Aaron reached out and caught his wrist, and Maxi, surprised, opened his hand and allowed Aaron to interlace their fingers. 

“Hey, I never got to properly ask you out,” Aaron said, softly enough that nobody else could hear.

A light blush dusted Maxi’s cheeks. “I never got to properly say yes,” he countered.

Aaron grinned. “So it’s really a yes?”

“It’s really a yes,” Maxi replied, smiling brightly. 

“Macca’s tonight and a proper dinner tomorrow?” Aaron suggested.

Glenn beamed. “You know the way to my heart, Finchy.”

***  
From then on, the feelings that Glenn gave Aaron began to make a bit more sense. Aaron was beginning to like him; as more than just a friend. They kept up their traditions and hung out a lot, but from that night onwards, everything they did meant a bit more to Aaron. 

Every time Glenn kissed him, things felt right. Aaron wasn’t sure what the future held for the two of them, but for now, he was very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is followed by [Lost in translation,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125406) [Don't say it's over,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541901) [Nobody better to lose to, ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480069) [Our stars will fall..,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506697) and [Champagne and lost sleep.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693755)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my take on an origin story for these two! I plan on writing more one shots about them so if you have any specific moments you'd like me to address please feel free to let me know in the comments! :) xx


End file.
